


Silent Treatment

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, James is oblivious, M/M, Marauders' Era, Peter Knows, found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James somehow gets it in his head that Remus is dating Lily, he couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Treatment

Remus and Lily return from the Prefect meeting, laughing together. They always returned together, usually happy. At first James had been thrilled; if Lily liked Remus she might reconsider her stance on him. There was nothing James wanted more than for Lily to give him a chance. Seeing them now, though, made his blood boil.

If they weren't already dating, it seemed, at least to James, they would be soon. It would work out, James thought, they were very similar people. They liked the same sort of things, read the same kinds of books.

James was not good at dealing with envy.  Really, James was not good with dealing any of his problems, but his ability to deal with envy was exceptionally poor. He concocts terribly advised plans and puts the into action swiftly without considering consequences. Usually Remus is the one who gets those terribly advised plans under control, so it was lucky that James's plan this time was only to ignore Remus's existence.

The first time Remus noticed it was the next morning at breakfast. When he sat down at the table, James turned his head, removing Remus from his field of vision.

"James? You alright?" Remus asked, placing his hand on James's shoulder. James aggressively brushed the hand away, without replying. "You know what's up with James, Peter?"

"No. James, what's up?" Peter asked.

"Not much, I hope we don't get too much homework tonight. I want to practice Quidditch later." James answered, cheerily.

"Are you mad at Remus?"

"Mad at who?" James smirked.

"Oh, he's giving me the silent treatment." Remus began gathering some bacon and toast into a napkin. "I'm sure I'll find out what I've done wrong soon."

The bell signaling them to proceed to their first class rang, just as Sirius finally made it into the Great Hall. Remus handed him the napkin, their hand lingering a bit longer than necessary, as they made their way to Transfigurations. He whispered thanks to Remus as he ate as much as he could on the way, knowing McGonagall would give him detention if he ate in class.

Once they arrived they took their seats. McGonagall didn't not assign seats, for the most part, with one exception in this class: James and Sirius may not sit together. (A rule that most of the other teachers had adopted as well.) After many years of teaching them she knew that nothing good came from having James Potter work with Sirius Black on anything, so Remus and Peter took turns being james and Sirius’ partners, though over the past few months Peter had been working with James more and more.

The day went relatively smoothly, despite James refusal to even look in Remus's direction, (Neither Peter nor Sirius had any idea as to why James was upset with Remus.) until Professor Slughorn assigned James and Remus together on a project.

“Sir, James, is refusing to acknowledge my existence for currently unknown reasons.” Remus raised his hand and explained, calmly. Slughorn sighed heavily and switched Remus to Sirius's partner. Sirius smirked playfully at Remus. Remus chuckled under his breath as he sat next to Sirius.

The next day began with Remus asking: "Still mad at me?"

James walked by him without even blinking.

Remus shrugged and sat down next to Sirius as per usual. He chatted with Peter as Sirius mixed milk and sugar into Remus’ tea. Remus smiled at Sirius and Sirius winked back at him. Remus sipped the tea, knowing it was mix properly.

The next week at the Prefect meeting Remus recalled all the ridiculous things James and done to ignore him, including refusing to walk about the dorm room unless under the invisibility cloak to avoid even glancing at Remus, though it was a bed sheet in Remus's telling.

"He's ridiculous!" Lily laughed. "And you still have no idea why he's angry?"

"Not a clue. He hasn't even told Peter and Sirius. Apparently even when I'm not in the room he continues to pretend I don't exist."

The next Tuesday neither Remus nor Lily were at dinner, James failed to notice Sirius's absence in his anger. He decided enough was enough and stormed back to the dorm room. As he approached the door he hear the sounds of kissing and moaning coming from within. James wanted to wring Remus's neck. He turned the doorknob: locked. He unlocked it with his wand and burst into the room.  

The curtains of Remus's bed were closed. James stomped over to the bed; the kissing stopped and fearful whispers began. He grabbed the curtains and ripped them apart. Then he froze.

Remus was sitting straddling Sirius's lap. Both of their shirts were undone. They were both staring at James, frozen like him. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Hello, Prongs." He awkwardly waved his hand at James. James silently waved back, still in shock.

"What...why....what?" James eventually stuttered.

"Breathe, James." Remus urged. "Don't faint on us."

"You're queer?!"

"Yes." Remus and Sirius said together, Sirius with great pride, Remus with slight hesitation.

"You're not dating Lily?" James looked at Remus.

"No." Remus said slowly in confusion.

"Oh." James said quietly.

"Did you think I was?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You seemed so close."

"We're friends, James."

"I can see that, now."

Peter walked in and looked at the scene. "Hey guys."

"They're..." James pointed to the bed.

"Did you not know?"

James shook his head.

"It started last year, James."

"Oh."

"We sleep in the same bed." Sirius laughed.

"You do?"

"You are so, oblivious, James." Remus sighed. "You ok?"

"Uh...yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Just a little shocked, you know?"

"Just take a few deep breaths and go find Evans." Sirius suggested. "Wormtail, go with him, or not, I don't really care, just don't be...here...for a while."

James and Peter muttered agreements as they exited the dorm room, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
